


[Podfic] 5 headcanons from the "Rey and Finn and Poe get space-married via space potato because Jakku" AU

by aethel, forzandopod, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Accidental Relationship, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Married by Food AU, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Anonymous asked:Can I get 5 headcanons about the "Rey and Finn and Poe get space-married via space potato because Jakku" AU?[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5 headcanons from the "Rey and Finn and Poe get space-married via space potato because Jakku" AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/239365) by suzukiblu. 



> 5 headcanons from the same "married by food" AU as [this](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/142745731502/on-jakku-giving-people-food-freely-ie-as-a-gift) tumblr not!fic by suzukiblu, which can also be found as a WONDERFUL [podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6711793) by blackglass

****

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TFA\)%20_5%20headcanons%20about%20the%20_Rey%20and%20Finn%20and%20Poe%20get%20space-married%20via%20space%20potato%20because%20Jakku_%20AU_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [5 headcanons from the "Rey and Finn and Poe get space-married via space potato because Jakku" AU](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/post/147113701151/can-i-get-5-headcanons-about-the-rey-and-finn-and)

 **Author:** [suzukiblu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu)

 **Audio Editor:** [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)

 **Cover Artist:** [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)

 **Performers:** [aethel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel), [elaineofshalott](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule), [forzandopod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod), [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

 **Notes:** Thank you to suzukiblu for having blanket permission to podfic!

 **Length:** 0:2:23

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TFA\)%20_5%20headcanons%20about%20the%20_Rey%20and%20Finn%20and%20Poe%20get%20space-married%20via%20space%20potato%20because%20Jakku_%20AU_.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/\(TFA\)%205%20headcanons%20about%20the%20Rey%20and%20Finn%20and%20Poe%20get%20space-married%20via%20space%20potato%20because%20Jakku%20AU.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
